Mushroom Kingdom Maze
|eventdescription = |image2 = Ui building-ancientkingdom-island v12x.png}} Rubellus was the king of a Mushroom Kingdom. They all lived in a cave and he earned his crown because he was the biggest and the strongest by far. For that reason, he never thought anyone would dare to question his authority, until one day, he discovered that one of his subjects was planning a coup against him. He decided to punish him in a way no one would forget: He ate him whole, in one bite. By doing so, he absorbed his victim's energy, but the mushroom flesh he ingested acted like a hallucinogen and made him paranoid. He started seeing traitors everywhere, and with every subject he believed to be a traitor, he repeated the same punishment: He ate them. After some time, the inevitable happened: King Rubellus had no subjects left. All his allies in other Nature kingdoms turned their back on this crazed ruler-of-none, horrified both by his brutal strength and by his story of cannibalism. Now Rubellus is alone, insane, and forsaken by everyone, but within, he's got the physical power of his entire dead kingdom, and he'll go any lengths to prove he's still the King. Maze Paths Mudflow |cost2=35|prize2= |cost3=35|prize3= |cost4=40|prize4= |cost5=45|prize5= |cost6=50|prize6= |cost7=55|prize7= |cost8=65|prize8= |cost9=70|prize9= |cost10=80|prize10= |cost11=85|prize11= |cost12=95|prize12= |cost13=110|prize13= |cost14=120|prize14= |cost15=135|prize15= |cost16=150|prize16= |cost17=165|prize17= |cost18=185|prize18= |cost19=205|prize19= |cost20=230|prize20= |cost21=255|prize21= |cost22=280|prize22= |cost23=315|prize23= |cost24=350|prize24= |cost25=390|prize25= }} Beetrat |cost2=45|prize2= |cost3=45|prize3= |cost4=50|prize4= |cost5=55|prize5= |cost6=60|prize6= |cost7=65|prize7= |cost8=70|prize8= |cost9=80|prize9= |cost10=85|prize10= |cost11=90|prize11= |cost12=100|prize12= |cost13=110|prize13= |cost14=120|prize14= |cost15=130|prize15= |cost16=140|prize16= |cost17=150|prize17= |cost18=165|prize18= |cost19=180|prize19= |cost20=195|prize20= |cost21=215|prize21= |cost22=230|prize22= |cost23=250|prize23= |cost24=275|prize24= |cost25=295|prize25= |cost26=325|prize26= |cost27=350|prize27= |cost28=380|prize28= |cost29=415|prize29= }} Treetopog |cost2=60|prize2= |cost3=60|prize3= |cost4=65|prize4= |cost5=65|prize5= |cost6=70|prize6= |cost7=75|prize7= |cost8=80|prize8= |cost9=80|prize9= |cost10=85|prize10= |cost11=90|prize11= |cost12=95|prize12= |cost13=100|prize13= |cost14=105|prize14= |cost15=110|prize15= |cost16=115|prize16= |cost17=125|prize17= |cost18=130|prize18= |cost19=135|prize19= |cost20=145|prize20= |cost21=150|prize21= |cost22=160|prize22= |cost23=165|prize23= |cost24=175|prize24= |cost25=185|prize25= |cost26=195|prize26= |cost27=205|prize27= |cost28=215|prize28= |cost29=225|prize29= |cost30=235|prize30= |cost31=250|prize31= |cost32=260|prize32= |cost33=275|prize33= |cost34=290|prize34= |cost35=305|prize35= |cost36=320|prize36= |cost37=335|prize37= |cost38=355|prize38= |cost39=370|prize39= }} Rubellus Main Path= Total: 2 |cost2=60|prize2= |cost3=65|prize3= Total: 4 |cost4=65|prize4= |cost5=65|prize5= |cost6=65|prize6= |cost7=70|prize7= Total: 7 |cost8=70|prize8= |cost9=70|prize9= |cost10=75|prize10= Total: 10 |cost11=75|prize11= |cost12=75|prize12= : 14 |cost13=80|prize13= |cost14=80|prize14= |cost15=80|prize15= |cost16=85|prize16= |cost17=85|prize17= Total: 18 |cost18=85|prize18= |cost19=90|prize19= Total: 23 |cost20=90|prize20= |cost21=95|prize21= |cost22=95|prize22= |cost23=100|prize23= Total: 28 |cost24=100|prize24= |cost25=100|prize25= |cost26=105|prize26= |cost27=105|prize27= Total: 34 |cost28=110|prize28= |cost29=110|prize29= |cost30=115|prize30= Total: 41 |cost31=115|prize31= |cost32=120|prize32= |cost33=120|prize33= Total: 48 |cost34=125|prize34= |cost35=130|prize35= Total: 56 |cost36=130|prize36= |cost37=135|prize37= |cost38=135|prize38= Total: 65 |cost39=140|prize39= |cost40=145|prize40= Total: 75 |cost41=145|prize41= |cost42=150|prize42= Total: 100 }} |-|Extra Cells= Total: 10 |cost2=820|prize2= Total: 20 |cost3=840|prize3= Total: 30 |cost4=865|prize4= Total: 41 |cost5=885|prize5= Total: 52 |cost6=910|prize6= Total: 64 |cost7=935|prize7= Total: 76 |cost8=955|prize8= Total: 89 |cost9=980|prize9= Total: 102 |cost10=1005|prize10= Total: 120 |cost11=900|prize11= Total: 135 |cost12=920|prize12= Total: 150 |cost13=940|prize13= Total: 165 |cost14=965|prize14= Total: 181 |cost15=985|prize15= Total: 197 |cost16=1010|prize16= Total: 214 |cost17=1035|prize17= |cost18=1055|prize18= Total: 231 |cost19=1080|prize19= Total: 248 |cost20=1105|prize20= Total: 270 |cost21=1000|prize21= Total: 295 |cost22=1030|prize22= Total: 320 |cost23=1055|prize23= Total: 345 |cost24=1085|prize24= Total: 370 |cost25=1115|prize25= Total: 396 |cost26=1145|prize26= Total: 422 |cost27=1180|prize27= |cost28=1210|prize28= Total: 448 |cost29=1245|prize29= Total: 474 |cost30=1280|prize30= Total: 501 |cost31=1320|prize31= Total: 528 |cost32=1350|prize32= Total: 560 |cost33=1000|prize33= Total: 590 |cost34=1055|prize34= Total: 619 |cost35=1110|prize35= Total: 648 |cost36=1165|prize36= Total: 677 |cost37=1225|prize37= Total: 705 |cost38=1290|prize38= Total: 733 |cost39=1360|prize39= Total: 761 |cost40=1430|prize40= Total: 789 |cost41=1500|prize41= Total: 816 |cost42=1590|prize42= Total: 843 |cost43=1670|prize43= Total: 870 |cost44=1750|prize44= Total: 897 |cost45=1850|prize45= Total: 930 |cost46=1000|prize46= Total: 980 |cost47=1095|prize47= Total: 1,028 |cost48=1205|prize48= Total: 1,075 |cost49=1320|prize49= Total: 1,121 |cost50=1450|prize50= Total: 1,166 |cost51=1590|prize51= Total: 1,210 |cost52=1740|prize52= Total: 1,253 |cost53=1910|prize53= Total: 1,295 |cost54=2100|prize54= Total: 1,336 |cost55=2300|prize55= Total: 1,376 |cost56=2520|prize56= Total: 1,415 |cost57=2770|prize57= Total: 1,453 |cost58=3040|prize58= Total: 1,490 |cost59=3330|prize59= Total: 1,526 |cost60=3650|prize60= Total: 1,570 |cost61=4010|prize61= }} Limited Time: Rubellus Limited time path available for: |cost2=55|prize2= |cost3=65|prize3= |cost4=70|prize4= |cost5=80|prize5= |cost6=90|prize6= |cost7=100|prize7= |cost8=110|prize8= |cost9=125|prize9= |cost10=140|prize10= |cost11=155|prize11= |cost12=175|prize12= |cost13=195|prize13= |cost14=215|prize14= |cost15=245|prize15= |cost16=270|prize16= |cost17=305|prize17= |cost18=340|prize18= |cost19=380|prize19= |cost20=430|prize20= |cost21=480|prize21= }} Gallery Gr-news-maze-mushroomkingdom-tlp v1.png